In Aid of the Myreque
In Aid of the Myreque is the third quest in the Myreque quest series. After discovering the secret group called the Myreque, the player must now help them move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampire oppressors. Warning: '''You need to be on normal spellbook to complete this quest, since you need to cast lvl 1 enchant spell. Details Crafting *15 Mining *7 Magic *Done In Search of the Myreque and Nature Spirit quests. |recommended= '''Recommended: Mort'ton Teleports!!!! *Shades of Mort'ton - Access to Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport. *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - Partial completion for quick access Canifis via Fairy rings (code ). |items= *Silver sickle (b) (obtained during Nature Spirit) *Food *Spade *3-4 Buckets *Any pickaxe *1 Hammer *11 Planks (Only regular Planks will do.) *44 Nails *1 Swamp paste *10 Raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (depending on what is asked.) *10 Bronze axes *4 Tinderboxes *2 Steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *Silver bar *Mithril bar *Sapphire *Cosmic rune *Water rune *Dramen staff (optional) *Slayer ring (optional) *Several Mort'ton teleport scrolls (optional) *Optional to give to Ivan Strom (STRONGLY recommended if you don't have a high combat level): **Steel med helm **Steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **Silver sickle **15 cooked salmon, snails, slimy eel, or stew |kills = *Gadderanks (level 35) *2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 75) or 4 level 50's depending on route taken}} Walkthrough Patching up Burgh de Rott For this part of the quest you will need: a piece of food (take more because ghasts can make them rot, wine does not work), a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, several buckets (Can be obtained during quest), 11 planks (Can be obtained during quest if Shades of Mort'ton has been completed), 44 nails, 10-12 bronze axes, 10 raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (Depending on what he needs), 4 tinderboxes, 2 steel bars and 1 swamp paste. (Note: After fixing the bank and recruiting Cornelius to work, you may use it.) * Before the bank is repaired, you may need to take multiple trips between a bank (closest is Canifis) and Burgh de Rott in order to make the repairs. Unlocking the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport by completing Shades of Mort'ton and/or partially completing Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, so you can fairy teleport to Canifis (code CKS) will considerably speed up the first part of the quest, and/or have Slayer ring for teleporting to Slayer Tower near Canifs. * Before starting the quest, you should have in your inventory for the first trip; a Pickaxe, Spade, 3 Buckets, Hammer, 6 un-noted Planks, 24 Nails,1-2 Food, some Coins for boat trips and at least 7 spare inventory spaces. * Go to Canifis and down the ladder behind the pub there, through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalactite on the east side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf at the Myreque hideout, and tell him that you want to join his organisation, and ask him about the job. (Alternatively you can use the fairy code to enter a cave in the same area as the Myreque group if you have access to the fairy rings) * He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott. * Travel to Mort'ton any way you can, and then go south across the bridge to the town. * Attempt to open the gate of the town, and then talk to Florin. He will not trust you and will not let you into the town. * Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. * Talk to Florin again regarding 'out of the way' places, then Razvan who can be usually found near the pub, he will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. * Go to the pub - it's just south of the gate, climb over the broken down wall and mine the rubble there and then go into the basement. You will need several buckets (there's a bucket spawn in the city if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble, and use a spade on what's left to fill buckets with rubble. When the buckets are filled, you may simply empty them into the rubble pile outside the bar. Every 6-7 rubble piles you mine, you will get some items that you must make room for: nails (10 bronze, 5 iron, 3 steel, 2 black, 1 mithril), 1 rock, and 1 broken glass. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total, and you may find that you need to make several trips. * Empty the bucket as usual, then search the big pile of rubble outside of the pub to receive the note and plaster fragment - once you have made room. * After you are finished mining all of the rubble, there will be a cutscene of you noticing a plaque on the wall. The plaque means and does nothing (yet). * Go and talk to Razvan again, and he will tell you to patch up the town a bit. * Talk to Aurel in the general store and he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. * If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton you may buy the hammer and 6 planks (but not the 24 nails) required from the Mort'ton builder shop. * Go back to the shop and use the planks on both the roof and the walls of the shop to repair it. Then, talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. You will be given a Crate to fill up with these items! '''He requires the following: ** 10-12 Bronze axes ** 10 Raw mackerel '''or 10 snails (Depending on what is asked.) ** 3 Tinderboxes * You will now need to visit a bank via teleportation or by using the boat in Mort'ton to get back to Canifis. Fill the crate with the items required and while you are at the bank grab; 5 Planks, a hammer, 1 Swamp paste and 20 Nails. Snail meat, if asked for, can be acquired by killing snails throughout the Mort Myre Swamp. * Return to Aurel via the shortcut out the back of the Canifis pub, or by using the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport if you have completed Shades of Mort'ton. He will then open the store. * Talk to Razvan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank is repaired. * To repair the bank, you will need a hammer, 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as 20 Nails - once again, you can buy the planks and paste at Razmire Builders Merchants in Mort'ton if you still need them. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank. Then, ask Cornelius what to do and an option will appear to recruit him to work in the bank. You will now be able to use the bank. * Talk to Razvan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. * Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, a hammer and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. Bring your Silver sickle (b) along with you. * Put the coal inside of the furnace and light it with the Tinderbox. You will then see a cut-scene. Defending the Village * After the cut-scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your Silver sickle (b). Go to the general store, and talk to Gadderanks and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampyre Juvinates and Gadderanks will try and kill you. * Kill Gadderanks (he's fairly easy), and then kill the Vampyre juvinates with a Silver sickle (b). * Talk to Gadderanks again, and he will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses and then die. You will get his hammer, which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. (If your inventory has no room for the hammer, you can speak to Aurel to receive it later.) * Talk to Veliaf, and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the Hollows. Transporting Ivan For this part you will need armour, food and a weapon (those that work are specified below) in order to defeat the vampyres. You may now bring the recomended items for low combat level players. * Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. * He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus Temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. * You may also take some armour, food, and a weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back. Talk to Polmafi Fedigris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel med helm, and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "Cooked snails, salmon, Cooked slimy eel or stew." * Take armour and a blessed silver sickle for yourself, and talk to Ivan again. * You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre Swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates; while on the short route, you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. * When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you, and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. Remember to use your sickle to fight the vampires! The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point, so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and it will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. It should also be noted that Ivan does NOT receive protection from the player's Protect from Melee prayer. * If Ivan's health becomes too low (or after he runs out of food), he will teleport out. At this point, you might as well leave the area because killing the remaining vampires will not let you progress. When you leave, you will reappear somewhere around Canifis so make your way back to where you spoke to Ivan to try again (make sure to collect food via the bank on your way back to him as he will need more). Once you defeat the vampires, you will complete the trek and appear outside the Temple of the Salve. * You may also use the blessed axe from Animal Magnetism, the Silverlight from Demon Slayer (Darklight also works), silver bolts, or the Wolfbane dagger from Priest In Peril. The Rod of Ivandis Items required: Hammer, Soft clay, Mithril bar, Silver bar, 1 Water rune, 1 Cosmic rune, a Cut Sapphire, and a Rope. * Talk to Drezel at the River Salve, and get the key to the library from him. Mention that the lives of Morytians rest on his decision. * Search the keyhole on the east side of the room Drezel is in. Use your key on the keyhole. Go down the trapdoor into the library and search all the bookcases to get all the books, the one you want is called "Ancient book", titled inside The Sleeping Seven. The book tells you where to find Ivandis' grave. * Go back to Canifis and follow the ladder behind the pub. Search the wall and directly to your left you should see two wooden boards covering an entrance - use a hammer on the boards to get through and you should see a tomb that looks like a coffin. * Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a mould. * Go to a furnace, (the closest one is Port Phasmatys after Ghosts Ahoy) and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and cut sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. * Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve, use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. * Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest points * 2000 Attack experience * 2000 Strength experience * 2000 Crafting experience * 2000 Defence experience * Access to the Temple Trekking minigame Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: * Darkness of Hallowvale Category:Quests